Oh Mr Reynolds, I'm 18 Now
by DanaIsis
Summary: Erika Stevens gets a lot more than she bargained for when she goes in for "extra credit". Ryan Reynolds/OFC


"A 52% on the unit three test?" the voice of my friend Aya said as she looked at the grade on the last test we had just had. "Erika you need to do something about this, grades come out in less than a week! You should've been on top of this already." She pretty much scowled at me as she handed me back the paper.

I simply looked down at the concrete ground of the steps we were sitting on. She and Emily sitting on either side of me as we packed our stuff up as the final bang sounded; signaling that school was over and we were free to go home. But I couldn't go home and show this to my parents, I'd be grounded for the rest of my life if I did that. But math was my worst subject; in all my twelve years of high school I had never had so much trouble with anything aside from math. I couldn't let this happen, I had to do something about it—and I was.

"Oh c'mon Er-Bear," Aya said to me as she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder as her black hair whipped behind her as she looked at me with eyes just as brown as mine. "Let's go alright. You'll just have to go and talk to Mr. Reynolds tomorrow in the morning before school starts."

"Yeah c'mon," Emily piped up, standing next to Aya, her porcelain color skin contrasting next to Aya's tanned tone. "The Walking Dead marathon is on tonight and I don't wanna miss it, so c'mon let's go."

I couldn't wait till the morning came; I needed to settle this now. Failing math meant not getting that scholarship that I was counting on the get into Columbia. I was more than sure there was some kind of extra credit work Mr. Reynolds would give me to make up my work. I just needed to go and see him now.

"Nahh, you guys go ahead, I'll be over tonight," I said standing up and turning in the direction of the school. "I need to go talk to Mr. Reynolds about this test—see if I can make it up some kind of way ya know?"

Aya and Emily looked at me and nodded, the two of them leaving off to Aya's car. Off to watch _Prison Break_ and then _The Walking Dead_ no less, perhaps even _Waiting_. And I would be stuck here doing lousy math work to get my grade up to at least a 'C'. I could not fail calculus; my dad would absolutely flip at that and I would be grounded for the rest of my life. As I watched them make their way to the parking lot, I turned and headed into the direction of the math department.

After a few "hi's" and "see ya's" to my peers in the hall way as they passed me in the hall, I finally saw the brown door leading to room 287 come into view. By the time I had gotten there, hardly anyone were in the math hallways, everyone else had the luxury of going to have fun unlike me.

I walked up to the doorway, looking through the open area to see Mr. Reynolds sitting at his desk, typing up things; emails, tests scores, grades. He still hadn't realized I was standing there, typing away at his computer as I viewed his profile.

This man was gorgeous; I mean I had never seen such a more handsome man in this school in all my three and a half years of attending it. I mean other than the gym teacher, Mr. Miller, but I wasn't allowed to crush on him—he belonged to Aya, oh the things she dreamt up about that man.

But anyway, Mr. Reynolds was seriously _the_ hottest teacher in the school, he had low-cut, chestnut brown hair, a strong, masculine jaw, and that wonderfully groomed beard that framed his kissable lips of his—I swear this man made me think of the unimaginable. That was possibly the reason I was failing; too much day dreaming of Mr. Reynolds when I should've been paying attention in class.

Realizing that I had been standing there for a few minutes, thinking to myself how creepy that was, I finally knocked my finger against the wall, notifying him of my presence. He looked over to the doorway, his eyebrows rising slightly as he noticed it was me.

"Hey Erika what's up?" he asked turning back to his computer and putting it in sleep mode. Soon he turned his full body towards the front of his desk as I went to sit down in the chair placed in front of said desk. "You need anything?"

"Yeah…Mr. Reynolds about my grade." I saw the wince he gave as I started off slowly about why I was here talking to him. "I-I cannot fail calculus, that will not be acceptable to my father. Is there anything I can do to bring it up before the end of the grading period?"

He looked at me with a pang of regret etched over his beautiful features, pondering what I had just said. I could already tell that this wasn't going to be an answer that I was not going to like. He stood up on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked around to the front of the desk towards me, perching his amazing rump on the edge of the desk right in front of me. He slipped his hands into his khaki pants before he continued on.

"Erika," he drawled out my name, the look on his face practically gave away that this was going to be nothing but bad news. "Look—

"Wait Mr. Reynolds," I said cutting him off before he flat out told me there was no chance that I could get my grade up. "I know some teachers allow their students to do other stuff, like projects of PowerPoint to give them some points to better their grade—couldn't I do something like that?"

He shook his head as he looked at me, "I understand where you're coming from, but there is nothing I can give you that would elevate your grade to a D. with the score you received on the Unit 3 test, you have a quarter grade right now of under 50%. That is way too far below the 65% passing grade right now for me to be able to come up with something to bump you up a grade," he explained to me in the nicest way possible. "I'm, really, really sorry, but you're just going to have to take it again in the spring."

I nodded and looked down at the desk before me. Tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I processed what he just told me.

"Hey," he said placing a finger underneath my chin to lift my face. I practically shivered at his touch. "I know you are going to be successful alright," he said with a smile on his beautiful face, his hand going to my bare knee as he rubbed it back and forth; partially touching the fabric of the dress that had ridden up a bit apparently. "Don't let this little setback get you down alright."

My skin burned at his touch, if only this man knew…

I looked at him, and sniffled back my tears. Not wanting to cry in front of him. "Alright Mr. Reynolds, I understand." I stood and headed towards the door, absolutely defeated and disappointed. "See ya tomorrow Mr. Reynolds."

I walked like a shame puppy towards the door. Taking my time, hoping that he would change his mind about it, and just help me _some_ way. I could not fail this class!

"Hey Erika," he said, stopping me in my tracks as I turned back towards him. "You just had a birthday pass recently didn't you?" he said, fingering the large desk calendar as he spoke to me.

"Yeah, yeah I did on Sunday," I said walking back to stand next to his sitting form to see that he had the calendar filled with his other students birthdays as well. "I'm eighteen now actually." I said turning my face in his direction, his eyes holding a completely new demeanor in them. One I would associate with a look of lust.

"Well now that you mention it—there might be _something_ that can help your grade immensely," he continued to look at me with that look in his eyes, his face still a good thirteen inches from mine, but I can't tell you how much I wanted to grab him and just kiss those lips of his.

"Mr. Reynolds I'd be willing to do anything to get my grade up, I say to him frantically, turning my body towards his own, inching closer as I spoke.

"_Anything_?" he reiterated to me; that look in his eyes increasing.

I looked at him, I would not mind doing the unthinkable with Mr. Reynolds all to get my grade up, and it definitely worked in my favor. I looked down and bit my lip before I looked into his eyes again reassuringly, "_anything_."

He inclined his head towards mine and immediately I felt his lips pressed against my own, his hands making their way to either side of my face. He came to stand before me, my backside pressing against the edge of the desk. As he kissed me I felt his hands hold me underneath my arms to sit me atop the desk. My legs immediately wound their way around his hips, him clearing the desk of any papers behind us. He kissed me so forcefully it was amazing.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said in between kisses. And I didn't want him to stop. "Hold on a sec."

He let go of me reluctantly, waking towards the door, closing and locking it while shutting the makeshift blind over it.

"Now that we have more privacy," he said coming back over to join me with a lustful smile on his lips.

I immediately began kissing him again, his tongue slipping inside of my mouth. His hands found their way to the hem of my dress immediately pushing it up to pool around my waist. I could not believe this was actually happening. How in the hell had I gotten so lucky, if I knew that morals didn't matter to Mr. Reynolds I would've asked for "extra credit" a _long_ time ago.

"Oh God," I said as Mr. Reynolds began placing hot, wet kisses all over my neck and exposed collar bone. "Mr. Reynolds."

"Call me Ryan," he said in between kisses and moans.

"Okay," I said fisting my hands in tufts if his brown hair. "Oh God, Ryan don't stop!"

And he didn't.

I felt his fingers sneak into my sheer panties, immediately teasing the wet area down there. I bucked into his hand and moaned into the kiss as he continued to play with my feminine parts. I could feel the rock hard member of Mr. Reyn—Ryan press against the inside of my thigh through his khaki pants. I could not believe I was doing this with a teacher. I trailed my fingers down to the band of his pants, sliding across the argyle sweater he wore, untucking the baby blue dress shirt from his pants, and finally unbuckling his brown belt and undoing his pants; freeing him from the restraint. Feeling him in my hands I realized he was _well_ endowed.

I gaped in my throat as his hips bucked towards me as my hands grasped around his member, he growled lowly and looked at me with dark, lustful eyes. He stopped fingering me and instead went to push my panties to one side—stepping even closer (if that was possible) until I could feel the tip of him right at my entrance.

"Oh God," I moaned out as I felt him entering me. It was amazing, ten times better than all the times I had sex with my now ex-boyfriend Theodore. Hell he did not even compare to Ryan right now. "Oh, God, pl-please don't stop." I moaned out as he was now all the way inside of me, stopping to let me get used to the sheer size of him.

He grunted in response of being engulfed by me, his hands gripping my hips as he began moving; he pulled all the way out of me, looking into my eyes the entire time, and then rammed back into me without delay. He started quickening the pace as he thrust in and out of me, grunting and panting every time he did so. I could hear and feel the desk rattle and shake under my weight as he fucked me.

This was fucking amazing; I never knew Mr. Reynolds had it in him. Of course there were always those suggestive side glances he threw at me from time to time during class, but I never actually knew the meaning behind them. I was ecstatic that I was finally discovering the meaning behind them now.

"You should've, ugh," Ryan grunted as he plowed into me, kissing me on my neck and jaw line. "Came in for extra credit a long time ago."

"I was thinking the same thing," I panted out to him. Unable to talk and screw at the same time.

He gave me that k owing look and continued, my fingers clawed at his back, trailing down, and slipping into his pants until they were gripping at his firm buttocks. Aiding his hips as they thrust into me. I was definitely gonna start having "study sessions" with him more often.

All too soon he pulled out of me and looked at me with a wanton look in his eyes. I whimpered out at why he stopped. Completely upset that he did so. "Ryan, why did you—

"Turn around. Bend over." He stood there, rock hard and breathing even harder, waiting for me to follow his directions.

I did not hesitate for a second. The smirk growing on my lips as I scooted off his desk. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for him, for he gripped my arms and turned me himself, his hands on my back as he pushed me into the desk, my face meeting the wooden surface. His hands pulled my panties down and off of me, his feet kicking my legs apart to accommodate him.

I moaned out pleasurably as he entered into me from behind, pumping away again like he did before. His hands placed firmly on my hips as he did this. Oh God he was fantastic. Soon enough I felt his hands reaching in front of me, finding their way to that small nub that was home to thousands of nerves that would cause me immense pleasure.

"Oh fuck," I cried out as he began rubbing his fingers against it. My own hips pushing back into him to meet his thrust.

The sound of the desk grew louder as his pace increased, the whining wood scooting slightly across the tiled floor as he impaled me numerous times from behind me, "Erika Stevens you. are. a. little. minx." He said in between breaths.

"And you're a sex God, ohh," I moaned out as drove into me like he did. "Mhmm, don't stop. Faster. Please." I said to him, _needing_ for him to go faster, I knew I was going to be coming soon, and I was more than sure that so was he, and it would be amazing.

He complied and went faster into me. The whining of the desk increasing along with his pace. His hips slamming into my backside as one of his hands began fondling my breasts, but still the other hand rubbing against that bundle of nerves.

I could already feel myself getting tighter and tighter around him, he bent down to me, placing hot, sloppy kisses all over my neck, leaving a burning trail as he kissed each spot. Fuck, I didn't want him to stop—at all.

Before I knew it my moans increased, his thrusts increase, and the pit of my stomach was burning with a pleasure I knew all too well. That burn continued to increase, to the point where I knew I was about to explode. Luckily Ryan's hand covered my mouth, muffling the screams that were about to emit from there, before any other teachers could hear what was going on in here.

"Oh. Fuck," he grunted out, he too finishing inside of me.

I could fell his pace slowing down, as our climax came to an end; little spasms here and there racking through us as our orgasm came to an end. His weight resting on my back as I felt his hot breath on my ear and neck. His hands moving to either side of my hips as he pulled himself out of me, my mouth emitting a small whimper as he did so.

I could hear him re fastening his clothes behind me. I'm sure I stayed bent over that desk for a few minutes before I gained the strength to stand and compose myself. When I turned around, he was trying to make himself look somewhat presentable.

I found my panties, and quickly slipped them back on. Mr. Reynolds picking up the fallen papers as I too tried my best at composing myself. He looked up at me and smirked as he plopped the papers down on the desk. I smirked back, watching him type something into his computer quickly before smirking back over to me.

"You shouldn't have to worry about your grade—at all anymore," he said with a wink and another smirk. "Just as long as our _study sessions_ continue. I'm sure you won't object to those."

Hell no I didn't object!

"Of course not," I said leaning over the desk, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Just let me know when and where." I began in the direction of the door, leaving him with a wink and an "innocent" smile on my lips. Finally reaching the door I unlocked it and opened it, "have a good day Mr. Reynolds."

And with that I left, getting a last look at him; he stood behind his desk, hands on his hips and shaking his head as I left the math room. I made my way out to the parking lot, heading over to my car as I flipped out my phone, dialing the numbers of the cell phone to my best friend, soon enough Aya's name came up just as I made it to my car. The ringing sounded, and within the minute her voice was answering.

"Hey Erika, what's up?" she said in a curious voice. "You were gone for a while, how'd the talk go?"

"Oh God," I said opening the door to my car as I got in. "When I get there, you and Emily will never believe what just happened."

**I know you all are thinking "this girl has an extremely perverted mind" buuuut I couldn't help myself! This was for my amazing good friend ThisSideorTheOther, who will be writing a set of sister stories for me. We both have perverted fantasies with certain celebrities; Ryan Reynolds for her and Wentworth Miller for me. So this is what this was about, if those two were teachers at a school**

**Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**Questions, comments, concerns, you know where to leave 'em ;)**


End file.
